Akai no Yoru (The Red Night)
by natsu-no-himitsu
Summary: "We come out at night and act as normal humans in the morning. We hunt the beasts that haunt the night. We defend our city with our abilities as we lurk in the shadows. No one knows we exist. Guess if you can, what are we?" -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1 - Our Secret

**This isnt really an anime x-over, this is my own plot and anime with OCs, i just got the ideas from multiple animes. i got the idea from Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, Darker than Black and a bit of Bleach. Please enjoy**

A girl that looked about 14 years of age sat on the roof top of a tall building as her feet dangled at the edge. She wore a sleeveless dark blue dress that reached her knees and was tied around her neck. She wore black stocking and black heeled ankle boots that had a lavender ribbon tied around the ankles. She had long red hair tied in side ponytail at the top of her red that flowed with the night breeze. She had a black cat with eerie yellow eyes on her lap. They gazed at the glowing lights of the city below them that reflected in her half-lidded grayish-blue eyes. She held out her hand as a raven flew and stood on top it, it cawed a few times before flying away. A girl with blue medium-short hair wearing a fur collared jacket stepped from behind them, she looked about 19. The red haired girl looked up at the other one and nodded at her,

"Let's go Mayu, it's time," she called to the Mayu, the younger one. Mayu stood and nodded, the cat followed. "What a perfect night, it's time for us hunters to take over the stage!" The blue haired girl, known as Hitomi and Mayu jumped of the building and slid down across the glass windows of the buildings. Halfway the building they jumped off and looked up. Normal humans wouldn't be able to see them but they weren't normal, they were Espers. Espers are former humans given superhuman abilities. The beings they see are called Devourers, they are invisible to the rest of the world but to them they have glowing yellow round eyes, the rest of their bodies are translucent. They stand taller than most buildings and devour humans without them knowing. Espers' job is to destroy them before they destroy the city. All the Espers in the world are joined in an organization known as DAWN. They have a different branch for each city in the world. Hitomi and Mayu are part of the Tokyo branch along with 21 other Espers.

"Have you contacted the others yet?" Hitomi asked Mayu

"Yes, but Kaoru is currently unavailable," Mayu replied without emotion as they landed on another roof of a building.

Hitomi clenched her teeth, "That bastard! Slacking off on the job! I swear, he's going to get it someday!" Mayu blinked as Hitomi ranted on about how lazy he is.

The two of the continued to jump from roof to roof until they were directly in front of the beast. Hitomi teleported attacked first and kicked the Devourer right in the head. All Espers have enhanced strength, speed, sight, hearing, and intelligence, along with their own individual abilities. They can also withstand pain much better than humans. Hitomi has the ability to teleport herself and all other objects. Mayu has the ability of telepathy; she can communicate through others using her mind and animals. The animals she uses can also track down and spy on enemies to gain information. She almost never engages in battle and usually stands by and reports information on each Devourer they encounter.

"All Espers have reached battle area, execute Plan ID," Mayu stated as she watched the Espers viciously and gracefully attack the monsters, there were four tonight, which was a lot to them. In less than a minute, all four disintegrated, "Objective was accomplished, report mission status to Control," Mayu said again. They're control was a woman who seemed like a 30-year old human businesswoman who always wore office attire. She had long brown hair and glasses. A few moments after Mayu said that all 23 Espers disappeared into the night, just before the fireworks began…

**If i could choose an opening if this was an anime it would be Lovers by Seven Oops which is also the Naruto Shippuden OP 9. please R&R :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Our History

**There's a big twist in this and you get to know about the past of the setting and the scene here. also a bit of background info on the character :) enjoy. i do own the plot, characters and story **

_Splash!_

"Aw, shit! I stepped on another puddle! How many friggin' puddles are there?!" A certain blue haired woman yelled to no one in particular.

Mayu looked at Hitomi nonchalantly, "It just rained. Of course there would be many puddles. You just need to watch your step," The black cat she was carrying meowed in agreement. Hitomi glared at Mayu but sighed. She could never get angry with Mayu. They were partners since Hitomi was 15 and since she lost her real younger sister because of a Devourer, Mayu became her younger sister by heart.

"I suppose you are right…" Hitomi sighed. She looked up at the cloudy, grey sky and laughed. Mayu looked at her strangely

"Have you gone insane? Should I accompany you to the mental hospital?" Mayu asked her and titled her head to the right at this comment. Hitomi laughed again and then yelled at her,

"Of course not! It's just that… the sky seems so fake that it's quite hilarious that they could think that they would fool us with that," Hitomi scoffed. Mayu stared at her back as Hitomi raced ahead of her. Roughly 6 years ago, a nuclear plant in China exploded mysteriously. Some blamed the Espers, others blamed the workers, no one really knows. The radiation spread so quickly that it terrified all the people in world. Israel had an idea to cover their city with an anti-radiation wall that would block out the radiation. It took 2 years to finish but it worked. Japan, North America, Russia, UK and Korea teamed up with Israel and followed the idea. No one knows anymore what it looks like outside the city walls but they knew it wasn't pretty. Anybody who goes out there never comes back. They used special radio connection to communicate across countries to the other surviving nations in the world. 3 years ago, the surviving part of the world gave up trying to clean the radiation and everyone learned to live within city borders, we didn't have to worry about the walls breaking or cracking because it's impossible. They don't know who built, how they built it but all they know was that the walls were unbreakable and they are able to breathe oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide without any worries, or that was what they were told. A month after they built the city walls, Devourers mysteriously appeared. The government mostly consisted of Espers so they decided to keep these beasts a secret to avoid panic. That was when DAWN was created, and they learned how to combat the Devourers. Mayu looked away, "It doesn't matter, it's not something to worry about,"

"We'll see," Hitomi smirked. Mayu had a bad feeling about what Hitomi had said, "Kidding! Just trying to scare you!" Hitomi stuck her tongue out and Mayu walked ahead of her, "Hey wait up!" Hitomi ran after her.

The elevator button lit up, "Home, sweet home!" Hitomi stretched, Mayu remained silent. Hitomi was used to the way Mayu acted, it was just part of her personality and she was the only person who could understand how Mayu felt. They're apartment was on the 16th floor, with a great view, "Daichi, Kaoru and Misaki wanted to invite us to this nice café downtown in a while for a snack, for now we'll just chill out at home," Hitomi smiled at Mayu. Mayu nodded at cracked a very very very tiny smile just as the elevator door opened. The elevator was a private lift with a card that brings you directly to your apartment. They were rich, yes, because they were part of DAWN, they lived in one of the best apartments in the city. When they reached home, Hitomi plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV as Mayu went to her room.

Mayu let her long red hair go from her side ponytail, it reached all the way to her hips. She didn't like to cut it. She set the purple ribbon down on her desk in her room and walked over to her window. The window was big, it covered the entire wall of the back part of her room, and she pushed the curtains to the side a bit and looked at the view. She stepped back and sat on her bed, she thought about how angry Shizuku was when she found out that Kaoru was slacking off and giggled to herself very quietly.

All of the sudden the door to her room burst open and revealed Hitomi who looked panicked and pale, "Mayu, you might want to check this out," she said quickly. Mayu put on a straight face and rushed into the living room. Hitomi pointed at the TV and Mayu widened her eyes, "So much for unbreakable," she thought to herself and walked away with Hitomi, hurrying to Tokyo Branch DAWN Headquarters. There on the TV, on International News Channel with a Russian reporter sweating and speaking fast, on the screen…

_There was a photo of the Russian city border walls, with a crack on it._

**dun dun DUN! **

**i WONDER what happens next :3 i hope you enjoy this chappie, it was longer that i originally planned it to be pls R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 - Our Enemies

**Yay! This one is a long one! please enjoy! I own it all yeah! I just got some of the ideas frm animes mixed together**

"Control! We-" Hitomi burst through their door, yet stopped when she saw all the Espers of Tokyo Branch around the room. Their control agent, Shizuku, sitting calming in her desk with her hands folded in front of her mouth. She opened her eyes

"I know," She stood up from her chair and looked around the room to all the Espers, even Kaoru was there. It was easy to spot him because his brown hair was always messy. Hitomi relaxed her posture and so did Mayu.

"Well…? What should we do?" Hitomi asked

"Nothing," Control replied with her arms crossed

Hitomi burst, "What? Why?!"

Control adjusted her glasses back into place, "There is no threat to our borders. Although, keep your attention on the walls, see anything suspicious and immediately report to me. I don't want anyone doing anything reckless, especially you, Hitomi," Control pointed at her, "Stay alert and stay cautious, everyone, disperse" with that order, almost all the Espers disappeared, going back to what they were doing before. Kaoru, Daichi and Misaki remained.

"So… still up for that café we talked about?" Kaoru grinned, breaking the tension in the room. Misaki giggled and Daichi laughed. Hitomi's expression softened at this,

"Fine," She rolled her eyes and laughed along. The four of them look about the same age, Daichi looked the oldest, being 21, and Mayu was the youngest, "C'mon Mayu, let's go," Mayu looked up at her elder sister figure and nodded.

"Oh, you're so cute Mayu!" Misaki squealed. Mayu tightened her grip on her black cat and mentally sighed.

"Mine!" Hitomi hugged Mayu playfully and Misaki and Hitomi argued on who would be a better older sister for Mayu

"Guys, you're scaring her, now let's go," Daichi said while rubbing his neck. Hitomi and Misaki separated and laughed at each other. Mayu was just thankful she could breathe again and silently sweatdroppped. The five of them chatted happily about their lives in the café and laughed while remembering when they were kids.

"I can't help but have a bad feeling about the crack…" Hitomi thought to herself on the way home with Mayu as she looked into the fake sunset.

"You too?" Mayu asked her. Hitomi looked surprised

"You read my mind didn't you!" Hitomi whined

Mayu shrugged, "I had a bad feeling too. But what is there to do about it? All we can do now is standby and wait until something happens," Hitomi looked at her. She thought about what Mayu said. She decided that Mayu was right and walked silently for the rest of the journey home

The moon peeked out from under the clouds as the city lights decorated the night sky. Mayu and Hitomi were on the same roof. Mayu was stroking her cat as it meowed quietly.

"Strange," Mayu spoke. Hitomi looked at her.

"What is?" She asked, confused.

"There isn't a single Devourer in the city right now…" Mayu said looking down. Mayu was right and they were both beginning to worry about the situation.

"Are all the other Espers active on duty?" Hitomi wanted to check on everyone else in case there was something going on.

Mayu was silent for a moment until her cat looked around and then looked at her eyes, "Yes, all 23 are active in their positions, waiting for something to happen. Like we are," She looked at Hitomi. Hitomi sighed and looked up.

"All we can do now is wait," She closed her eyes and felt the night breeze. Mayu looked at her and then back down at the city. Then she saw it. A masculine figure wearing a white suit on the very far back of the city, near where to border ends, floating on top of a skyscraper.

Mayu tugged on Hitomi's jacket and pointed at the figure and then looked up at her, "There, do you see it?" it took a while but Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Has the others seen it?" Hitomi asked.

Mayu shook her head, "We are the only ones with a visual, the others are on a different angle and distance to be able to see him,"

"Good," Hitomi narrowed her eyes at the figure, trying to focus on his face

"What-" Mayu didn't have time to continue as Hitomi dragged her down with her to the figure. Mayu's eyes widened slightly, "Control doesn't want us to do anything without telling her first, especially you, Hitomi," Mayu warned her.

"I don't care," It was too late, they stood right in front of the figure, "Show yourself!" Hitomi demanded. The man turned around, he had blonde hair and he looked French. But his eyes, they were yellow and instead of whites the area around his eyes was black.

"Well looky here, we have some guests," The man spoke. Mayu and Hitomi took a defensive stance and glared at him.

"Just what are you and what are you doing in the city borders?!" Hitomi yelled at the figure, the man smiled.

"Me? I'm a Nobody," the two girls looked at him, confused, he continued, "Former humans that died and our souls became this, empty shells of the former, a Nobody," He smiled a creepy smile yet again, "My name is King and I'm the leader ChaOs, an organization of Nobodies. As of what am I doing here? I'll give you a hint," he took out his cell phone and pressed a button, "this will be displayed on every screen among every surviving country. Greetings, my name is King the leader of ChaOs an organization of Nobodies. I was the one that exploded the nuclear plant, I was the one that spread the radiation, I was the one who gave Israel the idea of the city walls and I was the one who cracked Germany's," he stopped, "I am going to destroy this world and rebuild a new one with me as the ruler! Let's see if you… Espers, can stop me from achieving my goal. I'll make this game nice and slow for the entertainment," he laughed and then shut his cell phone, the city below was in panic, "What a beautiful sight right? I'll see next time," King was just about to disappear until Mayu jumped up and grabbed his arm. Hitomi's eyes widened

"Mayu!" She yelled, concerned. Hitomi charged at King

King was annoyed of the girl, "Queen, Knight, take care of them!" he yelled.

It all happened in a flash but Mayu and her cat was thrown onto the roof of the wall by something and lost unconsciousness. Now Hitomi was angry, how dare he treat her like that?! Just as she was about to lunge at him, she felt a sting of pain on her neck and she was consumed by the darkness.

**oh noes! what happened to Mayu and Hitomi! find out in the next chapter :p pls r&r, i hope u like the story so far **


	4. Chapter 4 - Our Conflicts

**in that last chapter, i meant to say Russia, not Germany. sorry for the confusion, on with the story!**

Hitomi blinked as she opened her eyes. The sun was too bright on her face; she remembered last time that they encountered a mysterious man named King, who said he was a Nobody.

"A hospital…?" she looked around to see Mayu in the other bed, she was ok but still unconscious.

All of the sudden, the door was slammed open by Shizuku, their control agent. She went over to Hitomi and before Hitomi could say anything, Control slapped her right across the face. Hitomi's hand went up to aid the stinging pain in her cheek and stood speechless in front of Control, "Control I-"

"No excuses, I have said it once that you should immediately report to me and not do anything reckless. Instead you choose to abandon your order and now look where that got you and your partner!" Control scolded her, "Regardless" she continued, "you found out very valuable information about our enemies, I want to debrief you 3 hours from now, take a rest," with that, Control left the room. On the other side, Kaoru whistled,

"You got into some deep shit alright," he smirked lazily, Hitomi glared at him. He put his hands up playfully and went out the door.

"You don't have to pretend you're asleep you know," Hitomi sighed. Mayu's eyes snapped open and looked at her, "You ok?" she asked Mayu.

Mayu nodded, "I'm fine, a little light-headed," she said slowly getting of the bed and walking towards the window. It was raining. Mayu opened the window and some of the droplets wet her face. A robin flew in through the window and landed on her shoulder. It chirped a few times that flew away.

"What's the status of Russia's borders?" Hitomi asked.

"No current development, crack still visible," Mayu replied.

"And the city?"

"In panic and havoc,"

Hitomi looked down, it all fell into place. King, or whoever that guy was, is trying to create panic across all the nations and then he'll strike his first move when the world is at its weakest point.

"I'm sorry," Mayu turned from the window and looked at Hitomi

"Why?"

"If I hadn't dragged you with me to go see that mysterious figure that we would not have been here," Hitomi looked depressed. Mayu stepped closer and looked at Hitomi's sad face. She put her fingers up and pulled Hitomi's cheeks to form a smile while Mayu's face remained emotionless.

"It's ok, that's what partners are for," Hitomi smiled and muttered a shy thank you. Mayu walked away and sat at her bed, stroking her cat's fur.

The door opened to Control's office as Mayu and Hitomi stepped in, "Go on, tell me what you found out," She gestured to sit down in front of her. As soon as Mayu and Hitomi finished explaining their current situation, "I see, this will be quite a problem. Although I am very disappointed in you for disobeying my orders, I will put you back on duty for the safety of the city, do not expect anything more. That is the most you can get from my forgiveness. This time I will repeat my orders and you will follow them. If you see anything suspicious I want you to immediately report to me, immediately. You are dismissed.

As soon as the two of them stepped out the office, Hitomi let out a big breath she was holding in, "Phew, I can finally breathe again," Mayu glanced at her and then walked away, Hitomi followed. They both had a feeling that the situation isn't going to get prettier.

**Hope you enjoyed! pls R&R 3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Our New Comrades

**Sorry for not updating in a while, i had to fix my laptop. i thought i was going to die out of boredom without it. Anyways, here's the next chapter, there will be some new characters introduced here :D**

…-senpai..!

..Morie-senpai!

Auburn eyes opened, "What is it, Hisa?" Shiori stared into hazel eyes

"_Ano_… Asane-senpai found some information and we thought that you'd probably want to know this,"

Shiori narrowed her eyes and stood up, "Alright, show me," Hisa stood beside her and walked ahead.

"She's in the research lab," Shiori nodded. Its been a week since the incident with Hitomi and Mayu getting in trouble with Control for not following her orders and going out to find out info. Shizuku was really pissed. Shiori looked up, "This is going to be rough…" she thought to herself. Hitomi was like an older sister to her, being 2 years older than Shiori is, Mayu was a younger sister. She was used to Hitomi getting into bad situations but she never thought that Mayu would get involved too.

"Shiori!" a male voice shouted, she looked to her right, "Where are you headed?" a man with messy caramel brown hair and glasses asked her

"Kaoru… we're going to the research lab," she replied

"Huh…? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just found out that Asane discovered new info about stuff and Hisa and I are going to check it out,"

"Oh, well, mind if we come along?"

"We…?" Shiori thought, "Uh, sure I guess,"

"Kaoru! You dumbass! You left us behind!" a new voice yelled.

"Oh dear.." Kaoru sighed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. A female with blue hair jumped out and strangled Kaoru from behind. She turned around and looked at the black haired girl and the mahogany haired girl.

"Shiori…? Hisa…?" The female asked as she let go of Kaoru's neck.

Shiori nodded, "Out of the hospital so quickly, Hitomi?"

Hitomi snapped back into reality, "Yea, duh! Who do you take me for?" Just then, a scarlet haired, petite figure stepped out from behind.

"Mayu, I seen you've recovered too," Shiori noted. The red haired girl nodded.

"Where are you guys going?" Hitomi asked excitedly.

"We're going to the research lab to check on some new info that Asane-senpai found," Hisa explained.

"Haaah? That's no fun!" Hitomi put both of her arms behind her neck, "but since there's not really anything to do now, well come along, right Kaoru?" the poor guy nodded weakly. The five of them walked to the research lab. Shiori looked up at the sunset and breathed the air. Shiori, Asane and Hisa were special type of Espers. They are new members of DAWN's Tokyo branch. Thanks to new information about radiation and how to combat the effects, the research party of the Tokyo branch found a way to transform Espers so they can handle radiation even when the contamination is very high. The three girls are the only Espers that successfully managed to handle the new cells that were injected into them that made them immune to all types of radiation. This happened just recently so the leaders of the Tokyo branch and their research group decided not to send them out of the city walls to investigate the outside world just yet. They are the SARS, Special Anti-Radiation Squad. This new type of cells that makes the body immune to radiation can only be handled by Espers, not humans, and even then, most Espers are unable to process the new cells into their bodies.

After a few minutes of walking, the group reached the research lab. The white doors made a _ksshhh _sound when it slid open. A girl with light brown hair was sitting down on one of the lab computers; she turned towards the five of them when the door slid open.

"Ah, you came. I see that some others decided to come along too. Here, uh, I need to show you something," Asane motioned to her computer screen. The others moved over.

Shiori's eyes widened in shock, "This is confidential info about Benjamin Jones, the founder of DAWN and the former leader of the American branch, he mysteriously disappeared 5 years ago, a year after he founded DAWN. Some say he died and some say he ran away. Where did you get this information?" She looked at Asane.

"Hey, he looks kind of familiar…" Hitomi scrunched up her face trying to remember. The others looked at her.

"Its that guy… King!" Mayu noticed. Shiori and Hisa looked at each other and nodded, but Kaoru beat them to that,

"You mean that guy on all the screens of the news last week right? That Nobody!" they slowly began to notice the very similar features Benjamin had with King.

"That's right, he looks nearly identical to Benjamin, that's why I wanted to show you this," Asane said, fixing her red glasses in position.

"But.. how is this possible? Why would the founder of DAWN seek to destroy the world, besides, he should be dead!" Shiori rubbed her cheek uneasily, but then looked up in shock, "No way…!"

"What?" Kaoru looked around confused, so did the others.

"Yeah, during his video, King explained what Nobodies were. Former human who DIED, in other words, King is the Nobody of Benjamin after he died. Although, we only have their appearances as our evidence and it isnt even logical that Benjamin would want to destroy the world after he created an organization to save it. For now though, we arent going to tell anyone about this alright? We'll keep it to ourselves until we have more information to back up our opinion," Asane explained. Everyone nodded.

Hitomi looked down, "Urgh, I have a headache…" she thought as she walked home with Mayu.

Mayu tugged on Hitomi sleeve, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Hitomi looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine…"

**Yay! plot twist :3 i hope you enjoyed this chappie! bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Our Confusion

**Two chapters in one day! Yay me!**

**Hitomi: Just shut up with the comments and get on with the story!**

**Me: Fine, fine **

Now, going back to that issue with Russia's city walls. Why would they make such a big deal out of it if you could just rebuild it back? The thing is, you can't. The amount of contamination the air even has around the area of the crack is enormous. If anyone goes near to that crack in the walls, they'll die. So what now? Well, Russia's dying. That crack isn't going to stay a crack, right now, that crack has become almost like a hole. The other countries don't really care; they just want to know how that happened so it doesn't happen to their borders. Now, at first that might be seem mean, but when you actually think about it, what can they do to actually help them? Nothing, that's right. Because they all know it, once it leaks, it's over.

Hitomi glanced at the mirror and sighed at herself, "I think too much about things… I just need to focus on finding out about Nobodies and who Benjamin Jones really was," She thought to herself. Hitomi opened the bathroom door and fell lazily into the bed, her wet, blue hair scattered across the white sheets. She closed her eyes and focused on the cold feeling of the air-conditioned room. The door opened slowly.

"Hitomi?" Mayu asked, peeking through the door.

Hitomi stood up, "What is it Mayu?" she asked. The girl walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Should I be worried?" Mayu looked down at her feet.

"No, why?" Hitomi tilted her head slightly.

"They're all talking about it. I don't really care about Russia, but I just have the unexplainable feeling in my chest that bothers me. I don't understand, Hitomi,"

Hitomi smiled at her, "Yup, that's definitely worry. But there's nothing to fret about, like what Control said. Its not a threat to our country, so it'll be fine," Mayu looked at her and muttered a thank you before shutting the door and walking into her own room

"It better not be something that to worry about…" Mayu frowned mentally

Sunlight hit her face as her eyes fluttered open. Shiori groaned and stretched her arms out. She got off the bed and walked out of her room. Breakfast was simple, an egg and some bacon with orange juice. She yawned as she walked out the door. She was wearing her school uniform, a brown jacket with a red tie and a white buttoned up shirt inside. Her skirt was striped and green; she wore socks that went up to her thighs and the normal brown school shoes. She folded up her shirt's sleeves and then tied her jacket around her waist. As she carried her school bag behind her left shoulder, she waved at Asane and Hisa as they walked to school together.

"Aren't you afraid?" Hisa suddenly asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Of?" Asane tilted her head slightly

Before Hisa could answer, Shiori replied, "No, why would I be? Look up at the sky yourself, do you see crack? Cause if you do, I seriously need to get my eyes check," she smirked and walked ahead leisurely. The other two looked at each other and laughed.

The school bell rung, signaling the end of the day. The students were chatting and laughing as they walked out. The three girls remained in their classroom discussing about DAWN.

"It's a bit funny," Hisa and Asane looked at Shiori, "Even after this whole mess and everything that happened, people still don't know Espers exist. I just kinda forgot about that for a second…" Shiori smiled and laughed at what she said. Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the school. The group looked up.

"W-What was that?" Hisa stammered nervously.

"I don't know, but I gonna check," Shiori stood up from her chair and ran out the door to where the scream was heard from.

"Shiori!" Asane shouted.

Shiori took her gun out of a small belt under her skirt. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath then turned around at pointed her gun. There she saw a female student leaning against the wall, unconscious. She looked to her right and saw a woman. The woman looked strange, she was strangely pale and her eyes were black but had yellow irises. The weird-looking woman looked straight at Shiori and seemed irritated, she charged at her, taking Shiori by surprise. She grunted as she was pushed back by the woman. As the woman tried to cut her with her sword, Shiori swiftly took a step to the right and shot the woman in her shoulder. The woman cried out in pain and jumped away.

"Who are you?!" Shiori demanded. The woman hissed at her than disappeared into the shadows. Shiori looked confused but then rushed to the female student.

"Shiori!" Asane shouted as she arrived, Hisa followed. They saw her supporting a female student, "What happened?" they asked

"I don't really know either…" Shiori replied.

Suddenly Hitomi and Mayu arrived at the scene, "Mayu said one of her animals felt something nearby so I teleported us here, did something happen?" Hitomi asked.

Shiori gave the only answer she had, "I don't really know,"

**Now, i know what y'all thinkin, "Who da heck is dat crazy woman?" calm down dudes, you'll find out. i hope you enjoyed! Pls R&R  
**

**Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
